Both residential and commercial establishments typically include a stand-alone shower and/or a bathtub equipped with a showerhead for bathing. The showerheads are coupled to a water supply source. Two of the most common water supply sources include a well, typically in rural areas and water feed lines from a municipal water station or company. A showerhead water supply line extends through a vertical wall or panel of a shower or tub enclosure. The water supply line is typically positioned at slightly above head height of a user standing in the tub or shower enclosure. The water supply line includes a threaded distal end that angles downwardly toward the user. A fixed-position showerhead is affixed directly to the threaded distal end of the water supply line and includes a swivel connector to allow the user to angle the showerhead with respect to the water supply line as desired to direct the water flow pattern of the showerhead to a desired region of the enclosure for showering purposes.
By contrast, a hand-held showerhead may include a hand sprayer, a showerhead bracket, and a flexible hose that is coupled between the hand sprayer at one end and the shower bracket at the other end. The showerhead bracket is, in turn, is coupled to the threaded distal end of the water supply line. Water from the supply line flows through the showerhead bracket and into the flexible hose. The hand sprayer includes a handle that is manipulated by the user to direct the water flow pattern of the showerhead or sprayer as desired by the user for showering purposes.